All are Equal in a Dead Society
by anonymouseling
Summary: Everyone is equal, and the only thing that matters is if your heart is beating or not. Separated by hundred of miles, the host club all need to regroup but what obstacles will each member face to reach their friends? T because it's a zombie thing what do you expect?


All are equal when a world has ended.

Society destroyed, everyone just fighting to survive. There are no rich, no poor. No privileged, no underprivileged. There are only the survivors, and the dead.

A disease ran through Japan, taking the country off guard. There were more and more reports of "outbreaks" in certain cities. Somewhat normal life managed to survive for a day from patient zero, until everything stopped. People were dying in the streets, crowded areas became war zones, and the people safest turned out to be the people out in the country.

No one believed them when they ran from towns ranting about zombies in the cities, but when the hoards caught up to them. There was no denying it.

Our favourite host club remain divided throughout Japan. Their only goal is to meet up with each other, maybe then they could figure out a survival plan.

Haruhi cowered in her home, the storm overhead wasn't the only thing worrying her however. The old television set was turned onto the news station, and what was on it chilled Haruhi to the bones.

"...Officials have still not yet informed us of the identity of the disease, but all citizens have been advised to keep inside of your homes. It is also advised, to try and block all openings as it is not yet been verified if the disease is airborne or not." The woman was cut off by a screaming, before panic set upon her face. She stood up from her chair, throwing it backwards just as a figure leaped in front of the camera, charging straight for her. Her screams wasn't cut off, they only increased in volume as the microphone that was pinned to her jacket remained still connected.

Haruhi reached over to the remote and switched it off with a shaky hand.

What was happening in Japan? Where was her father? Will he be safe? What's happening outside of Japan? How many people are dead already? All these questions ran through Haruhi's mind, terrifying herself more and more. She could hardly contain her fear, she wrapped herself deeper in the covers she was wearing. Her eyes bolted over to the door briefly to check she was safe. Yes, the chain was on and the lock was definitely locked. She had also put a couple of towels near the bottom of the door just incase the disease was airborne.

One question rang out in her mind most of all, however.

What was happening to the other members of the Host Club?

It had been 32 hours since all usual activity had died, and Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki had all been hiding in the twins' parent's summer home. They stayed there with one of their maids and a cook that had been employed there. They had enough food to last them one more day, until they had to venture out and find some.

Hikaru hit the sofa he was sat on in slight anger. "Damn it, we should have gone out when the first signs were around."

"No Kaoru. I think we did the best thing. Everyone would have been panicking, and it would have been harder. It would also have proved to be more dangerous. People are more than violent when they are scared for their lives." Yuzuha said, logically. She was sat down on another sofa, on the opposite side of the room. She had been stitching together the same dress for a day, stitching it and unstitching it. Hikaru assumed it was something that helped her deal with the fact it was real.

"Um, everyone. Akihito said that soup's ready." Chiemi said slightly awkwardly. She was the maid who was previously employed by the Hitachiins. Since the end of society, Yuzuha told Chiemi that she could talk to us like people. That she was no longer employed by the Hitachiin family, and could take refuge with them. Chiemi was definitely not used to it, and was still adjusting but Hikaru was starting to get a bit annoyed. She would have to get used to it quick because he wasn't that sure exactly how long they were going to be trapped in the same house.

"Alright, thanks Chiemi." Daichi Hitachiin smiled at the young woman. "We'll be there in a moment." He said, standing up. Yuzuha sighed and placed the dress to one side.

"I suppose I could take a break." She sighed once again before following her husband.

Kaoru stood up to leave but once he realised that his brother was not following he stopped to ask. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru. I'm not really hungry. I've got a few things on my mind." Hikaru muttered, as he looked out the boarded up window.

Kaoru paused for a moment, knowing full well what his brother was thinking about. "You're worrying about the other host club members aren't you?"

Hikaru sighed deeply before pushing himself to face his twin. "How can I not? We're lucky that Boss came here to make sure Haruhi wasn't with us, so we don't have to worry about all of them. But Kyoya was up north doing an errand for his father, Honey and Mori were North-East in some Martial Arts tournament and Haruhi's in the heart of it all back in Tokyo. We're all separated and its' going to take forever to get back together. But we're not going to get anywhere if we're just going to sit here and eat bland as hell soup and watch mom stitch the same dress over and over again." Hikaru ranted, the faces of his friends ran through his mind endlessly. He would never really admit it aloud before the end of the world, but he was worried about them. His friends meant a whole lot to Hikaru, almost as much as Kaoru did. So if something happened to one of them whilst they were separated, he would never forgive himself.

Kaoru sighed also. He knew what Hikaru was talking about, it was all he could think of as well. But he didn't know what to do or what he should do about it. Should he take Hikaru and Tamaki before sneaking away from his family? Should he go alone to find the others? Should he just stay where he is in the hopes that the others would come to them? There was just too many solutions and too many ways things could go wrong.

"I know, Hikaru. But we can't just sit down and think all the time. You'll drive yourself crazy. C'mon, let's go get Tamaki from upstairs. He might be rummaging through your stuff." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

There was a pause before Hikaru was on his feet. "That moron better not be!" He grumbled before heading upstairs to where he knew the blond idiot could be found along with his faithful and loving dog.

* * *

_Okay, so since I adore Ouran and I adore apocolypse AUs, this was born. Hopefully it's not going to be one of those crappy and predictable zombie stories, because I really want this to be good! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated, because it motivates me to upload (I write a lot I just sometimes don't upload and give up :L)! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have sweet dreams and awesome days! w_


End file.
